


Blind date

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: When Jun goes to a blind date on Christmas Eve, he hasn't expected to meet Sho.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://akhikaru.livejournal.com/profile)[akhikaru](http://akhikaru.livejournal.com/).

 

 _MJ4U meets Warlord1982_  
  
Jun was not ready for this. Actually he still isn’t. And he is sure he won’t be ready tomorrow either!  
  
“I didn’t know,” Sho says, fidgeting nervously. “I swear, I didn’t.”  
  
“This sounds like a joke,” Jun says angrily, sudden disappointment dwelling inside him. It’s a sick joke, he is sure not even Nino would have thought of something like this. Nino is a tease, but he would never play with Jun’s feelings like that.  
  
“It is not,” Sho straightens in his seat. “It is not a joke!”  
  
“Hm.” Jun makes, not sure if he could believe Sho or not. It’s a bit too much coincidence that he tries out an online blind-date platform and it leads him to meet Sho on a blind date.  
  
“I didn’t want to spend Christmas alone,” Sho admits after a while, a tinge of sadness in his voice. He sports a professional smile as always, but Jun doesn’t miss that it’s a bit strained. “But if you prefer for me to leave, I’ll go.”  
  
“Please,” Jun mumbles. No matter how painful it is to sit here with Sho and look at him, listen to his words, it would be too cruel to just send him away. “Don’t turn me into the guy that sends an innocent blind date away.”  
  
They take their first drink in complete and awkward silence, until Jun decides he can’t take it anymore. He rather wants to do conversation with Sho than sitting here and freaking out. “So, what did you plan?”  
  
“Sorry?” Sho asks, and blushes, like Jun actually caught him doing something in secret.  
  
Jun blinks at this weird reaction. “I mean, you for sure planned this evening as the schedule maniac you are…”  
  
“Ah,” Sho’s eyes light up. “I did.”  
  
“So, what did you plan?”  
  
“First a very nice dinner at a restaurant around the corner. I booked one of the separated rooms there, they serve French cuisine. And then I planned on going on a romantic walk around the lake close by. My car parks next to the restaurant and I’m not drinking anything, so I could drive. The lake is frozen, and I brought two pair of skates. Oh, and there is a little winter market there too, so I thought if you… eh… if my date wants to buy something, it’s probably a good place. My cousin also owns a villa in that area, so I thought, if we don’t want to return, we could sleep here. No weird intentions. There is a sofa there too.”  
  
Jun lets the words sink in. It sounds like the perfect date. The perfect date, not for Aiba, not for Ohno, not for any other of their friends, it’s the perfect date for him. But… Jun’s heart starts to race uncontrolled. What is that supposed to mean? “How did you find me?”  
  
“Sorry,” Sho blinks.  
  
“How the hell did you find me on that dating site?” Jun wants to know, because he needs the lesser important information before he can actually think and ask about why Sho did it. And why he invited him out and why he planned a perfect date (night out included).  
  
“Nino has a friend,” Sho answers warily.  
  
Jun frowns. “So it was Nino?”  
  
“He also told me he would slaughter me if I tried anything funny,” Sho intervenes before Jun can get angry at their friend.  
  
“Why would you try anything funny?” Jun asks almost automatically. Much to his surprise Sho blushes furiously. Jun blinks. “What?”  
  
Sho looks away from Jun and down on the table. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
  
“Sho-san,” Jun tries to sound as serious as possible. “We can just forget this and hang out as bandmates. I’ve confessed to you once and you said you weren’t interested, to put it nicely. You don’t need to feel bad about it anymore. It’s been years ago.”  
  
“Don’t do that,” Sho says surprisingly earnest.  
  
“Doing what?”  
  
“Pretending like I’m just following a weird mood, because I’m not.” He swallows visibly. “Just give me this one chance.” Before Jun can even open his mouth to say the obvious, Sho shakes his head. “Please don’t say that you already gave me a chance. I was insecure back then and not in the right place.”  
  
It sounds almost too good to be true. Life’s easier without letting Sho anywhere close to him, but it’s not making his life particularly good. “And now you are?” Jun wants to know carefully. “In the right place.”  
  
Sho nods.  
  
Jun reaches out his hand, his heart betraying him by jumping like madly when Sho takes it and lets his thumb rub over the back of Jun’s hand. He can’t help a small smile curling around his lips. He is not sure if this here is really happening or rather: he isn’t sure what’s going to happen, but since they are already here he can as well go through with Sho’s planned date. Who knows what he will discover about this new side of Sho. “Say,” he starts after a while.  
  
Sho looks at him with a dreamy smile. “Hm?”  
  
Jun grins. “ _Warlord_!?”


End file.
